Ed learns why there are locks on doors
by blackiechan52092
Summary: Ed and Roy have an episode in the shower then something goes wrong with Roys zipper...they didnt expect Al to walk in...


Ed was asleep in the next room. Roy thought this was the perfect time to go in there and have some fun. He stood up and walked out into the hall. He went into Ed's room and sat on the bed next to Ed's feet.

He couldn't believe he didn't think of this before! But did he know what he was doing? Of course! He IS Roy Mustang after all. So anyways, he lifted the blanket off Ed's feet. Naturally Ed wasn't wearing any socks.

Roy started to suck on Ed's toes, on by one. Good thing Ed is a hard sleeper Roy pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, so he had access to everything but his chest. He slid his warm hand up Ed's cold thigh. He started to grope around. Ed's legs were real cold.

"Ed, wake up. You are cold, lets go take a hot shower." Ed woke up and looked at the red-in-the-face colonel. "Your not supposed to be here. What if you get caught?" Ed pressed his chilled lips to Roy's and slid his tongue inside the damp mouth. Roy returned the kiss.

They stood up together lips still locked and Ed dropped his blanket to the floor. They carefully made it to the door. They paused for breath and to see if the halls were clear.

Roy stumbled on his way in the bathroom. He slowly took Ed's shirt over his head, leaving a trail of his warm kisses up Ed's stomach and made it to his nipple. He started to lick it, and then he bit it, getting pleasure out of hearing Ed's moans.

Ed became hard against the Colonel. Roy was working his way downwards. He unzipped Ed's pants then pulled them down very slowly and pushed Ed onto the floor.

Roy turned the shower on and dragged Ed into it. At first it was cold but then it got warmer wink wink Roy pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room. He was down to his pants when his zipper got stuck in the middle of his boxers and he couldn't get them down.

Ed jumped out of the shower and bent down towards Roy to see what the problem was. "Man we had a great opportunity and you go and fuck it up!" "Look Ed, it wasn't my fault. I'll just take off my pants and boxers and well be fine.

After the little episode they got back in the shower. Roy poured the shampoo on Ed's head and scrubbed it in. then he poured some in his hand and rubbed it all over Ed's body. He started to rub Ed's erection too.

Roy was tired. Ed started to message his back and then he was spun around and Roy said, "Can I?" Ed just nodded. He was pleased they got to do this a lot.

Roy reached a finger in. Then two. He started to exercise them. He was stretching back and forth. He thought Ed was ready now. He pushed inside Ed. Stretching his inner walls, Roy started to move back and forth. (Well you get it) Then faster and Ed let out a cry.

"Too fast?" Ed shook his head. "Please. Faster." Ed said faintly as Roy followed his orders. He moved as Ed told him and he was getting tired. "I … I can't do … anymore. Stop … I'm tired." Roy didn't stop for a while and Ed didn't complain too soon.

"I can't stand any longer… Roy…"Roy slowly parted from Ed and then Ed fell to the shower floor. "Lets get you outta here Ed." Roy helped Ed to his feet and dried him off.

Back at Ed's dorm room "Roy hold still damn it! I can't do this with you squirming around." "Sorry! I need to get this fixed before I leave so I can pull up my pants!"

Ed was kneeling over Roy trying to unhook his pant zipper with his teeth and Roy was sitting on Ed's bed (squirming like a baby) A lot of yelling went on in the process of getting Roy's pants unhooked.

There was a sudden knock at the door… "Who the hell could that be?" they said in unison. If you ignore things, they don't always go away which is what Ed thought.

Ed tried to ignore it but the door flung open! There standing in the door, was Al. looking shocked out of his mind he said, "Brother! What are you doing? And what's Roy doing in here?"

After that Ed had some explaining to do. And from now on, I hope Ed locks the door, no matter where he is


End file.
